


Случайная встреча

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [28]
Category: Constantine (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Фрагмент сцены, где мужчина в шинели встречает мужчину в тренче.





	Случайная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chance Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944434) by [MentalAnarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalAnarchy/pseuds/MentalAnarchy). 



За годы Джон Константин встречал многих существ — начиная с Первого из Падших и заканчивая низшими феями, но ни разу не видел ничего, подобного тому существу, что ухмылялось ему сейчас.

— Привет! — протянуло руку существо. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс.

Оно было одето в старую шинель. Говорило с американским акцентом. И выглядело как один из самых красивых мужчин, что когда-либо видел Константин.

Но оно не могло быть человеком. Только не при всей этой энергии внутри него.

Вместо того чтобы пожать протянутую руку, Константин изучил существо.

В Харкнессе не было ни капли божественного или демонического, в этом он был уверен. Мощь, пронизывающая существо, звенела билась — запертая, подавленная, замурованная. Оно ощущалось живым в некотором невероятном смысле … словно бы вне времени. Чувство неправильности у Константина зудело под кожей. Но он не мог сказать, что это совсем неприятно.

— Что ты такое, черт тебя дери?

***

Когда Джек приблизился, глаза мужчины в мятом тренче буквально на мгновение широко распахнулись. Он нахмурился, стоило представиться, затянулся сигаретой и пару секунд пялился.

— Что ты такое, черт тебя дери?

Джек скрыл тревогу за очередной ухмылкой. На этот раз игривой.

— Я — воплощение всех твоих фантазий.

Он рассчитывал, что от этой фразы мужчине станет неловко: мрачные суровые типы обычно неуверенны в собственной мужественности, будто сексуальность имеет к ней хоть какое-то отношение. Но этот даже не моргнул.

Вместо этого он усмехнулся, вытащил из кармана пачку, вытряс оттуда еще одну сигарету и прикурил от той, которая кончилась.

— Приятель, — сказал он, — у меня не настолько хорошее воображение.


End file.
